Babe in the bike shop
by little miss tiny shoes
Summary: My first fanfic. Please please please R&R!


Biker Battle.  
  
"Man can we cook or what!"  
  
"Yep we sure kicked old Limburgers ase!"  
  
"He was begging for mercy!"  
  
Three figures entered the Last Chance Garage under cover of heavy shadow. Each rode a motorbike that was the best every seen this side of Mars. Once inside the three dismount and head for the rooms at the back. One knocks the sofa as they pass.  
  
There was a flurry of motion and suddenly kicks and punches are coming out of nowhere. "What the heck is going on here?" Vinny enquired of his bros. as he dogged the fast blows. To late. One caught him in the mid section and flung him against the wall.  
  
"Could some one tell that maniac that we're good guys!" Throttle asked as he wound up next to Vinny.  
  
"I got him!" Modo called out form the darkness. Throttle flicked the light switch. Wriggling in his arms Modo held a teenage girl.  
  
"Who's the babe?" Vinny asked cocking a thumb at the girl.  
  
"I have a name you know!"  
  
"Her names Jamie" Charlie called out from the far doorway.  
  
"Charlie you know these clowns?" Jamie asked.  
  
Charlie nodded. "Modo could you let her go."  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
Jamie pulled free and took stock of the situation. She was standing in a room with three giant mice and her aunt who didn't seem in the least put out by all this.  
  
"Jamie these are the friends of mine I told you about." Charlie started to explain. She turned to the guys. "I was planning to bring her over tomorrow." She checked her watch. "Today."  
  
"I guess we spoiled the surprise huh." Throttle muttered.  
  
"What are you guys doing here in any case?" Charlie asked.  
  
"We were passing by and thought we'd crash on your sofa." Modo answered.  
  
"Passing through? This neighbour hood?"  
  
"Hotly perused by Limburgers goons!" Vinny added.  
  
"Could somebody please explain what is going on here!" Jamie almost shouted.  
  
Charlie smiled sympathetically. "Jamie these are the Biker Mice."  
  
"From Mars." Vinny added.  
  
"Right..?" Jamie nodded.  
  
"The long and short of it is that Limburger."  
  
"A Plutarcian ." Vinny added.  
  
"Is trying to steel all the minerals etc from this planet."  
  
"Kinda like the aliens in Independence Day." Jamie decided.  
  
"And the Biker Mice are trying to stop him."  
  
"Are stopping him Babe."  
  
Charlie grinned. "The one who can't keep his mouth shut is Vinny."  
  
"Major treasure of the galaxy!"  
  
"Modo and Throttle." Charlie pointed to them both respectively.  
  
Jamie looked around her. "This is going to take some getting used to."  
  
"I know it's a bit of a shock Kid." Throttle said.  
  
"But a nice shock huh Babe?" Vinny struck a pose to show off his muscle.  
  
"Babe! Kid! I have a real name you know!"  
  
"Sorry Jamie." Modo apologised. "I hope I didn't hurt you none."  
  
Jamie shook her head. "You are one strong guy though."  
  
"We all are Babe. Sorry." Vinny couldn't help himself.  
  
"You weren't bad yourself." Throttle complimented her.  
  
"Biker Mice. What kind of bikes do you ride anyway."  
  
"Oh they're real beauties." Modo led her into the garage and flicked on the light.  
  
"You weren't kidding!" Jamie whistled. "These are gorgeous!"  
  
"You should try ridding with these three though!" Charlie moaned. "They're crazy!"  
  
"Wild things." Vinny agreed.  
  
"Ride one of those sweet machines! Where do I sign!" Jamie asked excitedly.  
  
"Babe.err girl after my own heart!" Vinny wrapped an arm round Jamie's shoulder. "Welcome to the club Sweetheart!"  
  
"We'll take you out on them sometime." Throttle promised.  
  
"Careful Throttle." Charlie warned. "She'll hold you to that."  
  
"Sometime? Why not now?" Jamie asked full of enthusiasm.  
  
"Because it's three am that's why. To bed with you young lady."  
  
"Charlie your beginning to sound like my mother. Stop that right now." Jamie muttered as she curled up on the couch again.  
  
"Sorry I can't offer you a sofa guys."  
  
"No sweat Charlie. We don't mind camping out on the floor do we bros." Modo said.  
  
"Absolutely big fella." Throttle agreed.  
  
"Hold it down guys." Vinny grumbled. "I got to get my beauty sleep."  
  
"You need it." Charlie teased as she headed to her own bed.  
  
"Night guys." Jamie called sleepily.  
  
"Night Kid." The three called back.  
  
The next morning when Jamie opened her eyes she saw the three bikers sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"So it wasn't a dream." She muttered carefully stepping over them. "Lets see if those bikes were for real too." They were. They looked even better in the daylight. Jamie was itching to ride them. "Would they really mind if I just sat on them?" She wondered aloud.  
  
"Sure we would Sweetheart." Jamie whirled to see Vinny standing behind her.  
  
"These are very special bikes."  
  
Jamie looked sheepish. "Sorry. Did I wake you? I thought I was as quite as a mouse."  
  
Vinny pointed at his ears. "Excellent hearing."  
  
"Would you keep it down in there."  
  
"Some of us are still trying to sleep!" Throttle and Modo grumbled from the other room.  
  
"See what I mean?" Vinny grinned. "Up and at um guys! Or you will get fussy balled!"  
  
"Fussy balled?"  
  
"Like this." Vinny ran jumped tucked himself into a ball and landed on the sofa. "Fussy ball."  
  
Jamie nodded. "Okay then."  
  
"Brecky time." Vinny called. "Yo Charlie girl what have you got to offer a hungry mouse."  
  
Jamie rummaged through the cupboards. "A packet of sugar and an apple, with half a cup of milk. Cooking never was Charlie's strong point!"  
  
"You want food, go out and buy some." Charlie called from the bedroom.  
  
"Looks like it's you and me Babe." Vinny declared.  
  
"Let me throw some clothes on and I'll be right with you." Jamie called heading for the bathroom. She emerged a few minuets later in shorts and halter neck. "Lets go."  
  
"Good looks must run in the family. You look great Babe."  
  
Jamie blushed. "Come on. I want to get on those bikes!"  
  
"Yahoo!" Jamie yelled as she and Vinny roared down the highway. "This is the best bike ever!"  
  
"You said it sister!"  
  
"So what food are we getting?"  
  
"What else? Hot dogs and root beer."  
  
"Yuck! For breakfast?"  
  
"Any time of the day."  
  
"How about cereal and bread?"  
  
"Alright if your going to be picky."  
  
They roared past the buildings. "What's that big one over there? That wasn't here last time I came."  
  
"Limburger Tower. Home of Limburger the stink fish!"  
  
"The Limburger? The one Charlie talked of last night? How come the city lets him have a building?"  
  
"Cause the city doesn't know what he gets up to in his spare time. To them he's just a business man."  
  
"Why don't you expose him for what he is?"  
  
"Plutarcians are very good at covering their tracks. I doubt we could get anything on him."  
  
Jamie was silent. "That sucks!"  
  
"Don't tell me Sweetheart I know."  
  
They pulled up outside the store. "Here you go." Vinny handed Jamie some cash. "Go get your cereal. Just get me some hot dogs and root beer as well." Jamie nodded then disappeared inside.  
  
Vinny and Jamie weren't the only ones out for breakfast. Grease Pit, Limburgers head goon was out with his lads to try and get some food. Limburger didn't pay very well. In fact he didn't pay at all. They rounded the corner and spotted Vinny. Grease Pit never could pass up an opportunity to clobber the Biker Mice. And with Vinny all on his own it looked like perfect timing. He gunned his engine. "Alright you goons. Who's up for some mice mashing?"  
  
Jamie stepped out the store with the food. "That guy in there must of thought I was crazy! Buying all this food at this time in the morning!"  
  
"Just as long as you got the root beer!"  
  
"Yes I got it. That earned me a weird look and all!" Jamie got on the bike. "Now lets get home and eat I'm starving!"  
  
"I second that." Vinny took off down the road and came face to face with Grease Pit and goons.  
  
"Hiya mousey! All on your own? Well don't worry cause we'll keep you's company."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Grease Pit. One of Limburgers goons."  
  
"He looks like a real nice guy!"  
  
"Thanks for the offer guys but you know what they say: twos company, threes a crowd. Or ten as the case may be!"  
  
"Lets get him!" Grease Pit called. The goons sprang to the attack. Weapons appeared on their vehicles and fired at Vinny and Jamie.  
  
"Are they shooting at us?!"  
  
"No sweat Babe. I have everything under control. Watch what this bike can really do!" Impressive weaponry sprang to life and Vinny fought fire with fire. Jamie clung on as Vinny took sharp turn after sharp turn.  
  
"This is not what I had in mind when you said you'd take me to get some breakfast!"  
  
"Sorry Sweetheart. I just like to be spontaneous!"  
  
"Great! Now I have a spontaneous mouse controlling the bike I'm riding!"  
  
"Don't you just love it."  
  
Despite Vinny's moves there were to many of the goons and they were starting to gain. "Time to hit the breaks." Vinny stopped suddenly and the goons went strait on into the nearest wall. "Yes! Vinny the mouse!" Vinny punched the air. The goons picked themselves up and came by for another attack.  
  
"It ain't over yet mousey!" Grease Pit warned. Two waves came at them for either side.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"We fire up." Vinny hit a button and his bike shot strait up in the air. The goons crashed into each other. They didn't bother getting up again.  
  
"Four down. Six to go!" Jamie counted.  
  
Vinny hit the road again and didn't slow. He went head to head with the six remaining goons.  
  
"Game of chicken. Who's the bird?" Vinny asked as he sped up.  
  
"Would it be defeatist to say us?" Jamie asked.  
  
Two of the gang decided they weren't going to risk it and split, firing at them as they fled to a safe distance. The rest followed suit.  
  
"They are such chickens." Vinny moaned. "Don't they know I would have fired up?"  
  
"I didn't and I'm on the same bike!"  
  
The goons came past them and fired as they went.  
  
"Hey he's got a chick with him." One of them yelled to the others.  
  
"Don't they have real names round here?" Jamie muttered.  
  
The goons went past again. Wolf whistling at her.  
  
"Right that's it. It's only food." With that Jamie swung the bag and let it fly. Directly into the back of the guys head. He was knocked out and crashed into another goon before hitting the wall.  
  
"Yes Babe! You rock!" The rest of them decided that breakfast was better when you didn't have to suck it through a straw and left. Jamie watched them go. "Man that was ace! You never told me you had this much fun!"  
  
Vinny turned. "Are you sure you and Charlie are related?" Jamie nodded.  
  
"She would have hated what we just did."  
  
"Well I'm just a wild kind of a girl."  
  
"You said it. Now lets go and get some more food.  
  
By the time they got back the others were up. Vinny couldn't wait to tell his brothers about his fight. Charlie was furious. "I let you take my niece out and what do you do? You get her almost killed!"  
  
"Chill Charlie girl."  
  
"I was fine Charlie really I was."  
  
"Vinny can look after himself." Throttle told Charlie. "And anyone else who happens to be with him."  
  
Charlie looked put out but she said no more about it. "Lets see if you've forgotten what I taught you about mechanics last time you were here." They set to work on one of the bikes that Charlie owned.  
  
"You still got it." Charlie commended Jamie. "Well done."  
  
Jamie shrugged. "I keep in practice with tinkering with Dad's car."  
  
Jamie settle down to life with the Biker Mice. They worked together on the bikes. She was a lot lighter than them and they used this to their advantage for hard to reach spots. It was not unusual for Charlie to come in and find Jamie dangling from the roof held only by a tail. Jamie had ultimate trust in the guys and they never failed her. Throttle kept his promise and they took her out riding with them. It was a white knuckle ride and Jamie loved every minuet of it.  
  
The garage was a mess of parts of bikes as Jamie and the Biker Mice worked on their hobby, tinkering with the bikes. Vinny was holding Jamie over his bike to get a good view of how aerodynamic the new improved bike was.  
  
"She's looking good." Jamie commended.  
  
"Good? Any better and I'd have to install an alarm system!" Vinny told her.  
  
"Can we go out for a ride?" Jamie asked impatiently. "You said we could as soon as we finished up on your bike."  
  
Vinny nodded. "Okay we'll go. Yo guys lets move."  
  
They left the garage in a squeal of rubber and roar of engines. As they raced down the free way Modo pointed to the guys. "Does that look at all suspicious to you?"  
  
"What you mean the really big truck with Limburgers goons riding along side?" Throttle asked.  
  
"Yeah! Lets whip tail." Vinny cried setting off after the truck.  
  
"Steady." Throttle cautioned. "Lets see where they're going first.." They maintained a discreet distance from the truck and followed it to an old wear house.  
  
"Come on man lets really kick some Plutarcian but!" Vinny suggested. With a roar of engines and the sound of smashing bricks the Biker Mice burst into the room. Limburger and Carbuncle were inside and they looked up in surprise.  
  
"Blast! It's those renegade rodents again!" Limburger snarled. Carbuncle moved behind a large gun for protection Vinny and the guys opened fire.  
  
Jamie leaned forward from her position behind Vinny. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Hu?" Vinny glanced behind him. "Jamie! Man Charlie is really gonna have our asses for this!" Vinny whistled to get his brother's attention. "Guys we have a passenger with us!"  
  
Modo and Throttle took in Jamie. "Okay so cover guys." Throttle said. "And Vinny no hero stuff."  
  
"But that's what I live for." The white mouse argued. "Besides, playing the hero makes me look even cuter!"  
  
"No hero stuff." Throttle repeated. 


End file.
